Hitzköpfe
by yoho
Summary: „Wir hatten einen Streit. Und irgendwie sind die Flüche abgeprallt oder zusammengestoßen. Ich lag plötzlich im Gewächshaus und ich will gar nicht wissen, wo die anderen gelandet sind. Ich glaub', ich muss untertauchen. Hagrid, kannst du mich verstecken?


Title: Hitzköpfe

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt nach Voldemorts Tod. Das Trio ist mit Luna an die Schule zurückgekehrt. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: „Wir hatten einen Streit. Und irgendwie sind die Flüche abgeprallt oder zusammengestoßen. Jedenfalls sind ganz komische Sachen passiert. Ich lag plötzlich im Gewächshaus und ich will gar nicht wissen, wo die anderen gelandet sind. Ich glaub' ich muss untertauchen. - Hagrid, kannst du mich verstecken? Bitte! Irgendwo in den Bergen."

Authors Note: Nach Voldemorts Ende und nachdem sie die düsteren und schlimmen Ereignisse so gut es geht verarbeitet haben, können Harry, Hermine, Ron und Luna wieder das sein, was sie eigentlich sind: Teens.

Und die sind manchmal furchtbar albern und benehmen sich so gar nicht wie Erwachsene. Sind ja auch noch keine.

Und mit diesen Hintergedanken habe ich ‚Hitzköpfe' geschrieben. Bitte nehmt das alles nicht so ernst.

Hagrid ist hier übrigens OOC. Aber so gefällt er mir besser als in den Büchern.

Danke an miffi und daeny für das Beta-Lesen.

Disclaimer: Mein ist der Plot und Frau Rowlings ist das Hogwarts-Universum.

**Hitzköpfe**

„Du, du, du, du …!"

„Pass gut auf, was du sagst", fauchte Ginny ihren Bruder an.

„Du wirst dich nicht mehr mit diesem Wichser treffen!" Ron hatte endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

Die Unterhaltung im Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte schlagartig. Hermine hatte den Mund offen stehen und Harry legte sein Buch zur Seite.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Ginnys Stimme war plötzlich ganz ruhig.

Hermine war die erste, die sah, dass Ginny ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und damit auf Ron zielte.

Luna, die die ganze Zeit ruhig in einem Sessel gedöst und die Flammen im Kamin betrachtet hatte, stand auf und richtete ihren Zauberstab nun auf Ginny.

„Nimm ihn runter", sagte sie.

Hermine war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand, war allerdings unschlüssig, wer hier jetzt vor wem beschützt werden musste.

Harry stellte sich neben Ron: „Ginny, Ron, Luna, Hermine. Lasst den Unfug! Und weg mit den Zauberstäben. Alle!"

Keiner rührte sich.

„Wichssser", sagte Ron zum zweiten Mal und dann ging alles blitzschnell.

Vier verschiedene Stimmen riefen vier Flüche. Es knallte und krachte. Schreie ertönten und ein zartrosa Nebel trübte die Sicht. Dann herrschte Stille.

Seamus rappelte sich vom Fußboden auf und wedelte die Nebelschwaden mit einem Stück Pergament weg.

„Scheiße, die sind alle verschwunden!", sagte er noch. Dann musste er würgen. Irgendwie war der rosa Nebel ungesund …

Hagrid war damit beschäftigt, einen Auerhahn zu rupfen, als die Tür zu seiner Hütte aufgerissen wurde. Hermine stürmte herein und ließ sich auf einen von Hagrids übergroßen Küchenstühlen sinken. Sie war weiß im Gesicht und ihre Kleidung war mit etwas Schleimigem überzogen.

„Andere Leute klopfen, bevor sie bei mir reinkommen", bemerkte Hagrid trocken, und widmete sich wieder dem toten Auerhahn. „Übrigens, du stinkst. Kannst du das Zeugs auf deinen Sachen nicht wegzaubern?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Hagrid legte den halb gerupften Auerhahn auf den Tisch und ging an seinen Kleiderschrank. Er zog etwas heraus, was wie ein Bettlaken aussah und reichte es Hermine.

„Wenn du länger hier bleiben möchtest, dann zieh bitte deine Sachen aus und schaff sie vor den Hintereingang. Das Handtuch wird's so lange tun."

Hagrid drehte sich um. „Ich guck' weg."

Hermine zog sich aus, wickelte das überdimensionale Handtuch um ihren Körper und fixierte es mit zwei von Hagrids Wäscheklammern. Dann raffte sie ihre Kleidung mit spitzen Fingern zusammen und beförderte das Bündel vor die Hintertür.

„Guten Tag, Hermine", sagte Hagrid mit einem süffisanten Unterton, als sie wieder rein kam.

„Guten Tag, Hagrid."

„Was war das für ein Zeug auf deinen Sachen und wie kommt es da hin?"

„Stinkschleim", sagte Hermine. „Ist magisch nicht lösbar. Kriegt man nur mit Wasser und Bürste wieder runter."

„Die Zwillinge?"

„Nein, ich glaub' Ron."

„Warum sollte Ron so was tun?"

„Wir hatten ´nen Streit. Ich glaub' ich hab' 'ne Riesendummheit gemacht." Hermine verzog das Gesicht und Hagrid bemerkte, dass ihr Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Keiner darf wissen, dass ich hier bin. Ich hab' Ron verflucht, oder Harry, oder Ginny, oder Luna. Hagrid, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!"

In diesem Moment klopfte jemand mit solcher Wucht an die Eingangstür, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten.

„Wer da?", fragte Hagrid.

„Ron. - Hagrid, darf ich reinkommen? Ich glaub' ich habe 'ne Dummheit gemacht."

Hagrid wollte gerade antworten ‚Schön, dann seid ihr schon zwei', als Hermine von ihrem Stuhl glitt, den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen presste und durch die Hintertür verschwand.

„Komm rein!", sagte Hagrid.

Ron drückte sich durch den Türspalt. Er war über und über mit feinen Glassplittern bedeckt und blutete aus mehreren Wunden.

„Hagrid, ich glaub' ich hab' Hermine verflucht, oder Ginny. Vielleicht auch Harry. Und noch schlimmer, es könnte auch Luna erwischt haben. Ohhhh, Luna hext mir die Eier weg, wenn ich sie getroffen hab'."

„Guten Tag, Ron", sagte Hagrid trocken. „Blute bitte nicht auf meinen Bettvorleger. Den hab' ich gerade erst gewaschen."

Ron stellte sich brav neben den Teppich auf den Holzfußboden und zog mit zitternden Fingern eine Glasscherbe aus seinem Unterarm.

„Wo kommt das ganze Glas her?", fragte Hagrid.

„Ich bin auf das Gewächshaus gefallen."

„Wie das? Ich denke, hier kann man nicht apparieren. Und selbst wenn, solltest du's besser können."

„Wir hatten einen Streit. Und irgendwie sind die Flüche abgeprallt oder zusammengestoßen. Jedenfalls sind ganz komische Sachen passiert. Ich lag plötzlich im Gewächshaus und ich will gar nicht wissen, wo die anderen gelandet sind. Ich glaub' ich muss untertauchen. - Hagrid, kannst du mich verstecken? Bitte! Irgendwo in den Bergen."

Hagrid kam nicht mehr dazu eine Antwort zu geben, denn draußen war jetzt ein wüstes Gezeter zu hören.

„Du dumme Kuh, was geht dich das an, was ich mit Ron mache?"

„Eh, er ist mein Freund und ganz nebenher, ich schlaf' mit ihm. Das geht mich schon was an, wenn du dämliches Huhn ihn mit dem Zauberstab bedrohst …"

„Kümmer dich nächstens um deine eigenen Sachen. Das ist eine Familienangelegenheit!"

„Familienangelegenheit, du spinnst wohl. Ich gehör' auch zur Familie."

„So so, wann habt ihr denn geheiratet? Hab' ich da was verpasst?"

Dann war nur noch lautes Husten zu hören und Ginny sagte kleinlaut: „Dieser scheiß Rauch. Ohhhh ist mir übel!"

Ron stand mitten in der Hütte, eine weitere Glasscherbe in der Hand, und wurde immer blasser. _Das sieht wirklich interessant aus_, überlegte Hagrid gerade, als Ron sich abwandte und durch die Hintertür flüchtete.

„Hagrid, bist du zu Hause?", fragten Luna und Ginny von draußen.

„Ja, kommt rein."

Luna war knallrot im Gesicht und ihre sowieso schon recht extravagante Erscheinung wurde von einer Kartoffelschale gekrönt, die ihr vom linken Ohr baumelte.

Ginnys Kleidung war voller Risse. In ihren Händen steckten Dornen, die sie mit fahrigen Bewegungen herauszog.

Hagrid angelte Luna die Kartoffelschale vom Ohr und warf sie in den Abfalleimer. Dann meinte er zu Ginny: „Wenn du kotzen musst, mach das bitte draußen."

Ginny schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Geht schon wieder."

Die beiden ließen sich nebeneinander auf Hagrids zweiten Küchenstuhl sinken und starrten zu Boden.

„Was ist los? Wo kommt ihr her?"

„Komposthaufen", murmelte Luna.

„Brombeerhecke", sagte Ginny.

„Ich glaub', ich hab' Harry verflucht", redete Ginny weiter. „Oh je, wenn der mich erwischt. Oder noch schlimmer, wenn Hermine mich in die Finger kriegt. Die hext mich kahl. Oder die macht noch Schlimmeres... Ich weiß gar nicht, vor wem ich mehr Angst haben soll!"

Luna stöhnte auf: „Ich hab' zwar auf dich gezielt, aber ihr habt euch so schnell bewegt. Ich habe glaube ich Hermine getroffen. Wenn die mit dir fertig ist, wird sie bestimmt bei mir weiter machen. Ginny, ich hab' doch keine Chance gegen sie. Was meinst du, was wird die mit mir anstellen?"

Ginny grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen: „Wie wär's mit Hängebrüsten? Weißt du, Frauen rächen sich viel subtiler als Männer…"

Lunas Gesichtsfarbe wechselte schlagartig von rot zu weiß und sie warf einen besorgten Blick in ihren Ausschnitt, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass dort noch alles in Ordnung war.

„Und ihr habt eine große Dummheit gemacht?", fragte Hagrid.

Die Köpfe der beiden ruckten nach oben und sie starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

Hagrid wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als draußen Schritte zu hören waren. Jemand nieste und hustete, begleitet von einem plätschernden Geräusch.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Hagrid, kannst du bitte mal kommen?"

Das war Harrys Stimme.

Ginny hatte Panik in den Augen. Sie packte Luna am Ärmel und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg. Schließlich verschwanden die zwei ebenfalls durch den Hintereingang.

Hagrid öffnete die Vordertür und betrachtete interessiert seinen nächsten Besucher. Harry war klatschnass und wrang sich gerade die Ärmel seines Pullovers aus. In den Haaren hingen ihm Algenfäden. Er zitterte und die Zähne schlugen ihm aufeinander.

„Hagrid, hast du ´en Handtuch für mich? Ich glaub' ich lass' die Klamotten besser hier draußen. Ich mach' dir sonst alles nass."

Harry zog sich aus. Dann kam er nur noch leicht tropfend in Hagrids Hütte und begann sich abzutrocknen.

„Wo kommst du her?", wollte Hagrid wissen.

„Na, wonach sieht das aus?", flachste Harry.

„Du warst im See, oder?"

„Mittendrin", sagte Harry und nieste.

„Andere Leute ziehen sich aus, bevor sie schwimmen gehen", bemerkte Hagrid.

„Ich wollt' aber gar nicht schwimmen gehen."

„Wie kommst du denn dann in den See?"

„Oh, Ron und Ginny hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Dann hat sich Luna eingemischt. Hermine musste auch noch ihren Senf dazu geben und ich habe versucht das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

„War wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich", stellte Hagrid grinsend fest.

„Nö, undankbare Bande. – Ich glaube, das war Hermine, die mich baden geschickt hat. Mit der hab' ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

In diesem Moment wurde die Hintertür aufgerissen und Hermine stürmte in Hagrids Hütte.

„Harry, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!"

Harry nahm sie in die Arme und schnupperte.

„Puh, wo bist du denn gelandet?"

„Im Verbotenen Wald. – Riech ich immer noch nach Stinkschleim?"

„Hagrid. Gib' mir bitte ein Stück Seife", sagte Harry.

„Hermine, komm doch mal kurz mit vor die Tür."

Sie folgte ihm und als nächstes hörte Hagrid ein lautes Quieken.

„Harry, nicht in den Trog. Neiiiin. Das ist kaaaaalllt …!"

„So kalt wie der See kann das gar nicht sein. – Hermine, lass mich looooos!" Als nächstes hörte man Harry schreien und ein weiteres lautes Platschen

Während es draußen ruhig wurde, schlichen Ron, Luna und Ginny mit gesenkten Köpfen in Hagrids Hütte und reihten sich schweigend an der Wand auf. Luna bearbeitete einen Tomatenfleck auf ihrem Rock. Ginny war immer noch mit den Dornen beschäftigt. Ron tastete sich den Hintern ab, und zog erleichtert eine Glasscherbe aus seiner linken Pobacke.

„So, jetzt kann ich dich auch wieder riechen", erklang Harrys Stimme.

Hermine war erneut in ihre Handtuch-Toga gewickelt, als sie durch die Tür kam. Als Harry die drei Gestalten an der gegenüberliegenden Hüttenwand erblickte, blieb er hinter ihr stehen.

Hagrid seufzte, öffnete zum dritten Mal den Wäscheschrank und reichte Harry ein trockenes Handtuch.

„Danke, Hagrid."

Hagrid sah die fünf an und zeigte auf die Eckbank hinter seinem Küchentisch. „Setzt euch. Ich mach' das Feuer an. Ich glaub', Hermine und Harry können etwas Wärme gebrauchen."

Die fünf quetschten sich auf die Bank. Harry und Hermine eng nebeneinander, Ron und Luna mit etwas Abstand und schließlich Ginny, die verlegen zu Boden sah.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Hagrid sah von einem zum anderen und begann schließlich zu glucksen. Dann lachte er schallend und schlug sich die Hände auf die Schenkel.

„Wenn ihr wüsstet, wie ihr ausseht!", prustete er.

Die fünf musterten sich untereinander. Harry strich sein Brusthaar glatt. Hermine zupfte verlegen ihr Handtuch zurecht. Luna suchte an sich nach weiteren Küchenabfällen und schnupperte an ihrem Blusenärmel. Ron rutschte von einer Pobacke auf die andere und Ginny verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich unter ihrem Rock einen weiteren Brombeerdorn aus dem Bein riss.

Die Flammen aus dem offenen Kamin beleuchteten ihre Gesichter. Harry musste als erster lachen. Dann prustete Ginny los. Luna kicherte ungehemmt, Hermine grinste und selbst Ron schaffte so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

Am Ende hingen sie grölend und mit tränenden Augen über dem Küchentisch.

Hagrid wurde plötzlich ernst: „Ihr macht so was bitte nie wieder. Das hätte übel ausgehen können. Hermine hat einfach nur Glück gehabt, dass sie am Waldrand und nicht mitten im Verbotenen Wald gelandet ist. Harry hätte ertrinken können und wenn Ron sich eine Schlagader zerschnitten hätte, dann wär' er verblutet."

Die fünf nickten.

„Versprecht ihr mir was?", fragte Hagrid.

„Was denn?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Dass ihr, wenn ihr das nächste Mal einen Streit habt, zu mir kommt, bevor die Sache aus dem Ruder läuft."

„Versprochen", sagte Ron und die anderen wiederholten: „Versprochen!"

In dem Moment klopfte es wieder an der Tür und Hagrid rief: „Wer da?"

„Seamus Finnigan."

„Komm nur rein", sagte Hagrid.

Seamus drückte sich durch den Türspalt.

„Hagrid, es gibt da ein Problem im Gemeinschaftsraum. Kannst du bitte mal hoch ins Schloss kommen …?"

Seamus entdeckte die fünf auf der Eckbank und erstarrte. Er musterte sie ausgiebig und schließlich verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen, das immer breiter wurde.

„Grins nicht so!", fauchte Ginny und sprang auf.

„He, he, he, was haben wir eben besprochen", erinnerte sie Hagrid.

Ginny ließ sich wieder auf die Bank sinken.

„Ehm", ergriff Harry schließlich das Wort. „Apropos Problem. Wie schlimm sieht der Gemeinschaftsraum aus?"

„Ein Trümmerhaufen. Und stinkt wie ein kaputtes Klo. Mir ist immer noch übel."

„Weiß es McGonagall schon?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Seamus.

Ron stand auf und kletterte über die Rückenlehne: „Ich geh' zu ihr. War ja wohl meine Schuld."

Hermine rutschte aus der Bank: „Ich komm' mit. Ich hab' schließlich auch an dem Fiasko mitgezaubert."

„Ich bin mit dabei", sagte Ginny und richtete sich etwas schwerfällig auf.

Luna stellte sich neben sie: „Ich auch!"

„Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Harry.

„Du warst als einziger vernünftig", stellte Hermine fest. „Du darfst mit Hagrid Auerhahn essen, während wir bestimmt bei Wasser und Brot im Kerker landen werden."

„Das könnt' euch so passen", sagte Harry. „Ihr lasst euch einbuchten und ich langweil' mich so lange. Nee, ihr müsst mich schon mitnehmen. Außerdem, den Spaß werd' ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen."

„Danke für deine Hilfe, Hagrid!"

Die fünf zogen feixend und lachend in Richtung Schloss ab.

Hagrid und Seamus sahen ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Verrückte Bande!", sagte der Wildhüter

Dann legte er Seamus väterlich den Arm um die Schultern:

„Seamus, mein Junge. Was hältst du eigentlich von gebratenem Auerhahn?"


End file.
